totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Znasz minotaura ?
W pierwszej części odcinka ''' '''Shen : Mnie się wydaje , ale za każdym razem coraz lepiej tutaj jest . Chris : 'Więc wy się dalej bijcie a ja uciekam . ''Otworzył drzwi i dziwnie się przechylił i obrócił . '''Chris : Postarajcie się przeżyć sztorm . Wszyscy zamarli . Wszyscy : 'Sztorm !? ''Nagle zawodników porywa sztorm na Knossos . '' '''Dawn : '''Pomocy , niech ktoś mi pomoże ! ''Chciała się wyrwać , ale została po niej tylko branzoletka która spadła jej z ręki . Tak szybko jak się pojawili , tak szybko zniknęli . 'Scott : '''Haha ! frajer . ''Coś mu nagle przebiło spodnie . 'Scott : '''Co .. Zobaczył na na górze było dziesięciu małych ludków w maskach z hakami i wielkimi maskami . '''Scott : '''Może scyzoryk ? ''Tybylcy się uśmiechnęli , ale szybko zmienili na wrogie spojrzenie , zarzucili sieć i go zabrali . Widok z kamery się oddalił . Pokazująs skałę i stojącego człowieka w cieniu , któego długie włosy powiewały . 'Chris : '''No dobra .. skoro temat golenia jedzenia mamy za sobą to waszym głównym zadaniem jest dostanie się do środka labiryntu i zdobycie skrzydeł do latania . Pierwsi co dotrą na miejsce z którejkolwiek drużyny wygrywają . O ile ktoś dotrze żywi . '''Mike : '''Co miałeś na myśli żywi ? '''Chris : '''Bez zbędnych pytań ! ''Ponaglił ich i zapędził wszystkich do wejścia do labiryntu . Gdy ostatnie osoby weszły zatrząsnęły się wrota . Wszyscy stali jak najbliżej siebie . Zarzucił pelerynę i odszedł śmiejąc się szyderczo . 'Bobbie : '''Niech gra się rozpocznie ! Muahahahaha ''Muzyka : Sarbel Kafto Kalokairi Opening W tle leci muzyka , na plaży stoją wszyscy zawodnicy w strojach kąpielowych . przyscy w tym samym momencie zakładają okulary przeciwsłoneczne . po chwili nagle Chris zasypuje ich piaskiem . Śmieje się po czym Chef go wyrzuca i zasm przysupuje większą ilością piasku . Kamera unosie się w górę i przecina kolosa i pojawia się rozbłysk . Pod palmami siedzi Shen obejmujący Dawn , którzy baraszkują . Po chwili na jego ramieniu siada papuga , która zaczyna go atakować a on zaczyna sie szarpać . Kamera leci dalej gdzie Paolo siedzi w bufecie i opycha się jedzeniem ile wlezie . Po chwili przebrana w strój kelnerki staci podajem u sok . Zaczynają pic ze słomki , ale on przez słomkę miesza wymiociny z sokiem . Staci zaczyna się ksztusic . Kamera leci dalej , gdzie w ruinach świątyni na miecze toczą pojedynek Jo i Brick . Jo wygrywa , ale nagle uderza w nią dziwny głaz wystrzelony przez Camerona . Zaczyna on pośpiesznie uciekać . Kamera leci dalej , gdzie Jessica razem z Dakotą tańczą w zwiebnych strojach . Nagle z parawanu wychodzi Valentina , która rzuca się na nie chciac by ją pokochały . Kamera leci na statek gdzie Sam siedzie na spadku do bani z wodą . Nagle w tarczę trafia piłka i wpada .Zoey się uśmiechai przeprasza . nagle podchodzi Mike, chce się zbliżyć , ale dziewczyna go ignoruje . Kamera leci dalej , gdzie Xavier ma okazję wykonać egzekucję na pocwyconemu w pułapce Scotta , ale powstrzymuje się i ucieka w las . jego nóż podnosi Kelly , która się uśmiecha i go podnosi po czym chce się poznęcać . Kamera ląduje w niebo i pokazane zostają cmury z podobiznami wyeliminowanych uczesników orazzdjęcie kolosa . W sródku pochodzni stoją wszyscy zawiodnicy i machają . Oddala sie i pojawia się cąły wraz z napisem Grecja Totalnej Porażki . '' Labirynt ''Obie drużyny po tym jak znalazły się na górze , szukając bezpiecznego miejsca , zostały tam zaciągnięte do drugiego zadania . '' Przy wejściu do labiryntu Plik:150px-Wściekli_gladiatorzy.png Plik:170px-Tchórzliwe_Lwy.jpg '''Cameron : '''Zzaa.. Tobą ! ''Niepewnie spojrzała się za siebie i zobaczyła olbrzymiego byka z ludzkimi rękami i wielkim srebrnym kolczyku na nosie . Nosił an skąpo obdarty worek a w ręce trzymał ogromny topór obusieczny z wielkim szpikulcem na końcu . Jego oczy były całe krwiste a z pyska sączyła mu się piana . 'Minotaur : '''Zginiesz ! ''Zamachnął się a dziewczyna padła na ziemię . 'Valentina : '''AAA ! ''Zaczęła nerwowo uciekać , nagle jednak wypadł jej wachlarz . '''Valentina : Mój skarb . Cameron szybko ja chwycił i próbował ciągnąć . '' '''Cameron : '''Cenisz sobie chyba bardziej życie niż ten wachlarz ! '''Valentina :' Myślę .. Nagle potwór nastąpił i połamał go . Valentina : 'Nieeee .. ''Zaczęła biec kiedy bestia ruszała po raz kolejny do ataku . Wszyscy uciekali gdzie dało radę . W końcu wszyscy dobiegli do ślepego zaułka . '''Zoey : '''I co teraz !? '''Dakota : '''Jestem za piękna żeby umrzeć ! '''Xavier : '''A ja za mało zły ! '''Shen : Spokojnie na pewno coś .. Nagle pod nim otworzyła się zapadnia i spadł w dół razem z Jessicą i Kelly . Staci : '''Nasi przyjaciele nie uciekajcie ! '''Paolo : Uratujemy was ! Skoczył , ale zapadnia była za wąska . Sam ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : Tak ! Nie tylko ja bym utknął w tej dziurze . Staci : '''Misiu to nie czas na to . '''Paolo : Pomożesz ? To mnie ściska . Ciągnęła go , ale nagle został zamiast rozcięty został wystrzelony w górę i polecieli gdzieś w inny zakątek labiryntu . Zoey : 'Nie dotykajcie niczego ! ''Xavier oparł się o ścianę i nagle się zapadła . '''Zoey : O nie .. nie ma mowy o rozdzieleniu ! Mike : '''Zoey .. '''Zoey : Ze mną idziesz ! Musimy pogadać ! Wskoczyła za Xavierem wraz z Mike’m którego zaciągnęła . Jo : 'Nie ma co wynosimy się . ''Zarąbała z pięści robiąc dziurę w ścianie . 'Sam : '''Ja nie chcę z tobą .. '''Jo : '''Uspokój się ! ''Rzuciła nim prosto w dziurę którą wybiła . '''Jo : Tleniona idziesz z nami ? Dakota : 'A w życiu . ''Nagle rozległ się głośny wrzask Minotaura . 'Dakota : '''Po dogłębnym przemyśleniu … AAAA ! ''Szybko wskoczyła w dziurę rozdzierając swoja koszulkę . '''Dakota : '''Nie … Moja droga jedwabna śliczna … '''Jo : Nie mamy całego dnia ! Szybkim ruchem ją złapała i zaciągnęła . Wszyscy wydostali się z zaułka , po chwili jednak wyglądał jakby nic się nie zdarzyło . Przerażeni Cameron i Valentina dobiegli . Valetnina : genialnie idioto ! Doprowadziłeś nas do zaułka . Cameron : 'Mogłaś szybciej popędzić to znalazłbym drogę . ''Za nimi dobiegł Minotaur . '''Minotaur : Jedzonko ! Oboje zaczęli wrzeszczeć, chcąc się przytulić , ale nie mogli i odpychali się rękami . Po chwili oboje zostali złapani i wrzuceni do worka . Valentina : To twoja wina ! Cameron : Teraz nie szukaj winnego . Minotaur pośpiesznie uciekł , żeby schować zdobycz . Labirynt pod labiryntem Plik:170px-Tchórzliwe_Lwy.jpg Shen , Kelly oraz Jessica , którzy wpadli w pułapkę zjechali dołem w dół lądując w nieco ciemnym i dość ponurym korytarzu . '' '''Kelly : '''To bolało ! '''Jessica : '''Nie aż tak .. '''Shen :' Bo na mnie obie spadłyście ! Odkaszlnął i próbował się wydostać . '' '''Kelly : '''Przepraszam ciebie .. ''Zepchnęła Jessicę na bok , sama wstała i podniosła Shena . '' '''Jessica :' Ej ! Ostrożniej . Shen : '''To nie będzie należało do moich najprzyjemniejszych doświadczeń . '''Jessica : No co ty .. Wstała i otrzepała się z piasku i kurzu . '' '''Kelly :' Pomogę ci . Jessica : 'Dzięki . ''Została ominięta bokiem przez Kelly . Ona zamiast jej pomóc pomogła uporządkować się Shenowi . '''Jessica ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : '''Phi .. Ona nie wie co to solidarność wobec koleżanek . gdyby była w mojej drużynie cherlederek wywaliłabym ją wcześniej rąbiąc z niej maszkarę . Ale ona i tak wygląda już jak moja babcia , więc co szkodzi . '''Kelly : '''Już w porządku ? '''Shen : '''Ta .. Ale tak właściwie to gdzie my jesteśmy ? '''Jessica : No to chyba oczywiste . To są piwnice . Kelly : To nie twój apartament owiec divo .. Jessica : '''To mnie nie obraża . '''Shen : '''Zaraz ona ma rację . ''Wziął pochodnię i podszedł z nią do ściany . '' '''Shen : '''To nie piwnica , ale podziemna część labiryntu . '''Jessica : '''To w końcu dobrze czy nie ? '''Kelly : Właśnie .. Shen : I tak i nie . To jest zwykła sieć korytarzy z pomieszczeniami , pośrednio przypominające piwnice . Jessica : Mądry ! Kelly : 'Mądry bo dobrze czyta z tych obrazków ! '''Jessica : '''Obrazki to są malowane przez malarzy , a nie wyryte na ścianach . ''Wywróciła oczami jakby miała już jej dość . '' '''Kelly : '''Jesteś głupsza niż sądziłam . J'essica : Mówi to nędzna koleżanka podrywająca chłopaka z .. z .. bez pamięci ! O ! Kelly : '''Pff .. '''Shen : '''Chyba wiem czym jest pamięć . '''Jessica : '''Oboje mnie denerwujecie .. już pewnie krosty mi od tego wyskoczyły . ''Odsunęła się od nich i nerwowo starała się znaleść pryszcze i krosty na twarzy . '' '''Kelly ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : '''Przypuszczenia prawdziwe .. Tylko Shen i Cameron są coś warci w tej drużynie . I postaram się by tak zostało do rozpadu . '''Jessica : Kurczę .. powinni zainwestować w oświetlenie . Kelly : Bo się opłaca w dziurze robić ... Jessica : '''Nawet w kanalizacji jest ! '''Kelly : Pewnie stale tam bywałaś . Jessica : '''Nie ? Utknęłam jak byłam mała . '''Kelly : '''To mnie nie dziwi . '''Jessica : '''Nooo ! Było napisane tam 50% zniżki ! Myślałam , że tam wyprzedaż jest ! '''Kelly : '''A nie wpadło ci do głowy , że komuś odpadła metka ? '''Jessica : Jak metka mogła odpaść skoro w masarni szczelnie ją robią ? Kelly : Od ubrania !!! Jessica : AAA .. Nie wiem , pewnie złym wejściem weszłam . Chłopak który starał sie rozgryść o co w tym chodzi nie mógł wytrzymać i ryknął na nie . '' '''Shen : '''Dajcie się skupić ! '''Kelly : '''Przepraszam .. ale on mnie prowokuje . '''Jessica : '''Nie tak jak ty ! O znalazłam . ''Wyrwała sobie włos spad wargi . '' '''Jessica : '''Teraz idealnie gładko jest .. Takkk .. '''Shen : '''No to może lepiej pójdziemy .. ''Zaczął iść prosto w stronę gdzie biegły rysopisy . '' '''Kelly : '''Ok !! ''Posłusznie za nim poszła , a za nimi Jessica , która ciągle głaskałą sie w twarz zachwycajac się swoją cerą . '' Prawe skrzydło labiryntu Plik:150px-Wściekli_gladiatorzy.png ''Po ucieczce od Minotaura Zoey , Xavier i Mike . Xavier : '''Puszczaj mnie ! ''Szarpał się , ale dziewczyna go ciągnęła . '' '''Zoey : '''O nie .. na pewno nie ! ''Usadziła obu panów przy jednej ze ścian . '' '''Zoey : '''Macie mi coś do wytłumaczenia ? ''Stała nad nim , oni się na siebie dziwnie spojrzeli . '' '''Mike : '''Zoey .. może .. '''Zoey : Tylko nie Zoey ! Xavier : '''A nie tak się nazwywasz ? '''Zoey : '''Cicho ! Teraz on mówi ! ''Pierwszy raz poczuł się przybitym do deski i nie mógł nic zrobić . '' '''Mike : Zoey ja ... chciałbym ci .. Zoey : Ale ja nie chce .. Oszukujesz mnie i ciągle zmieniasz się w tego mieśniaka , chowasz się przedemną . Myślałam , że byliśmy prawdziwymi znajomymi .. Od początku tak myślałam bo zawsze chciałąm być blisko ciebie . Odwróciła się plecami i starała się nie wzbudzać w sobie poczucia winy tłumiąc to w sobie . '' '''Xavier : '''Osz ty .. byłeś podlejszy ode mnie ... '''Zoey : '''Za to ty też coś trzymasz w tajemnicy i co to jest ? ''Spojrzała się na niego przeszywającym zwrokiem . '' '''Xavier : '''To moja .. ''Nagle jej ręka znalazła się obok jego twarzy . Dziewczyna się wpatrywała w niego z wyrazem twarzy , który sprawiał , że budziła się w Xavierze groza . '' '''Xavier : '''Czym ty jesteś ?? ''Nagle jego oczy zabłyszczały i dotknął jej dłoń . '' '''Xavier ;' Więc byłaś przy mnie aniele śmierci ... W pierwszej chwili nie wiedziała co zrobić . nagle sie zarumieniła i spojrzała na Mike'a który patrzył smutno , ale z zadrością . '' '''Zoey ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) :' Oj wiem co myślicie sobie . Nie będę grała na jego emocjach . Chce tylko , żeby pwoiedział mi prawdę . Zoey : Tak .. niech będzie . jestem twoim aniołem . Xavier : '''Ciemności ! '''Zoey : '''Niech będzie . '''Mike : Że jak ? Że co ? Zoey : Powiesz więc mi o co chodzi ? Zaczął się niepewnie drapać w ramię . '' '''Zoey :' Tak myślałam . Złapała Xaviera za rękę i ciągnęła . Razem kierowali się wzdłuż korytarza w labiryncie . '' '''Xavier : '''Uwielbiam .. '''Zoey : '''Cicho !!! '''Xavier :' Taka stanowcza . Chłopak westchnął i podążał za nimi . '' '''Mike ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : I' jak jej to wszystko wyjaśnić .. Naprawdę dałem ciała. Widać nie byliśmy sobie pisani jako znajomi .. ani tym bardziej para . To bło tylko chwilowe zauroczenie ...Tak tak sobie wmówię . Miejsce lądowania Plik:170px-Tchórzliwe_Lwy.jpg Tymczasem w nieznanej części labiryntu na północy zawodnicy , którzy zostali wystrzeleni rozbili się o ścianę . '' '''Paolo : '''Yeeey ! Dawmo mnie tak nei zemdliło . ''Po twarzy kapała mu ślina prosto na Staci . Ta wystawiła język i posmakowała . '' '''Staci : '''Pada deszcz ! '''Paolo : '''Dziwnie pada skoro jestem suchy . '''Staci : '''To pewnie nieprawdopodobne zjawikso , ktróre w studiu mojego ojca zostało zaprojektowane no i wystrzelili to rakietą w powietrze i wybuchło . ''Zaczął się chwile zastanawiać . '' '''Paolo :' To ma sens .. Ponownie spadła jego ślina na Staci . Staci : '''Ale mokro . '''Paolo : A właśnie mamy problem . S'taci : '''Jaki ? ''Byli przygnieceni kamieniami oraz chłopak miał spalone spodnie . '' '''Paolo : '''Jeszcze mnie ktoś zobaczy i sesje mi urządzą ! '''Staci :' Tyłeczek ! Paolo : I jestem głodny ! Staci : Żuję gumę ! Chcesz ? Paolo : Chętnie . Wyciągnęła jakoś rękę i rzuciła mu gumę , ale trafiła mu w oko . '' '''Paolo : '''Pachnie i wygląda na mięte z jagodą . ''Ześlizgnęła się i spadła na kamień . ukradkiem wysunął język i ją zaczął żuć . '' '''Paolo :' A wsmaku jeszcze lepsza ! Staci : Uważąj tylko na zarazki . Paolo : '''Dziwne .. to samo mówi mi lekarz kiedy każe mi nie jeść dziwnych rzeczy . Jedzenie to jedzenie a ja nie jestem oszczędny . '''Staci : '''Ty wiesz jak mnei udobruchać . ''Wpatrywała się w niego maślanym wzrokiem . '' '''Paolo ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : Ona jest taka miła ! Wie czego chce moje otłuszczone , żólte serduszko . Jedzonka . Tajemna komnata pod labiryntem Plik:150px-Wściekli_gladiatorzy.png Plik:170px-Tchórzliwe_Lwy.jpg W czasie gdy Bobbie wyszedł się zająć swoimi sprawami zamknął Dawn i Scotta w klatce wysokiej na dziesięć metrów . '' '''Scott : '''Wiesz coraz bardziej mnie się ni podoba przebywanie z tobą . '''Dawn : '''Wiesz , że ty zaburzasz moją aurę ? '''Scott :' I dobrze . Dawn : '''Mógłbyś normalnie odpowiadać . '''Scott : '''Spoko . ''Dziewczyna usiadła i próbowała się wyciszyć . Scott nagle zaczął się śmiać bez powodu . '' '''Dawn : '''Cóż znowu wyczyniasz . '''Scott : '''Hahuje ? '''Dawn : '''Jakich słów nie ma . '''Scott : '''Polecam słownik . ''Nagle było słychać dziwny świst . '' '''Dawn : '''Twój kolejny niezabawny żart ? '''Scott : '''Chciałbym . ''W tym momencie z sufitu otworzyła się zapadnia i wleciały dwie osoby do klatki . Nagle na Scotta spadła Valentina a potem Cameron . '' '''Valentina : Fuuuj ! Zostałam potraktowana jak śmieć ! Cameron : 'Ja też tutaj jestem . ''Zepchnęła go z siebie i podbiegła do krat . '' '''Valentina : 'Żądam wypuszczenia ... ''Zaczęła szarpać za kraty . '' '''Cameron : '''Scott ? Dawn ? Sądziliśmy , że zniknęliście . '''Scott : '''Za dużo myślisz , to może i teraz nad czymś się zastanowisz . '''Cameron : No w sumie całego dnia nie opłaca się siedzieć . Scott : Właśnie , szczególnie że Bobbie tutaj grasuje . Nagle poczuł uścisk w żołądku , a valentina dziwnie się zaczęła pocić . '' '''Valentina :' Bobbie ? Wyskoczyła radośnie w górze piszcząc . '' '''Valentina : '''Oh gdzie on jest ? Bobbie ! '''Dawn :' Jak można go lubić ? Scott : '''Wyjątkowo z nią się zgadzam . '''Valentina : '''Doprowadz do niego ! ''Zaczęła szarpać , ale nagle Scott ją ogłuszył . '' '''Scott : '''Będziesz moim dłużnikiem . '''Cameron : '''Ona by mnie ... '''Scott : '''Ta .. Ta ... myśl nad wydostaniem nas stąd . '''Cameron : Już .. Zaczął się intensywnie zastanawiać . Oboje zaczęli mu pomagać , a nieprzytomną valentinę ułożyli dokładnie przed miejscem skąd spadli . '' Lewe skrzydło labiryntu Plik:150px-Wściekli_gladiatorzy.png ''Tymczasem u innej grupki , która pobiegła lewą stroną . '' '''Jo :' No dobra skoro taktyczny odwót się udał rozbijemy się tutaj ! Puściła w końcu Sama , który zasnął . '' '''Dakota : '''O jak słodko .. zasnął . ''Przyjrzałą się , ale zaczął się ślinić . '' '''Dakota : '''Już nie taki słodki .. '''Jo :' Wstawaj ! Kopnęła go a ten nagle wyskoczył . '' '''Sam : '''AA ! Już rozwalą tego bossa ! ''Prawie nieświadomie uderzył Jo . Sam : '''Znowu śmił mi się cudowny sen . '''Jo : '''Coś ty chciał zrobić ? '''Sam : '''Huh ? ''Uświadomił sobie , że ściska jego dłoń . '' '''Jo : '''Zaraz ci zgiotę te twoje palce i nie będziesz miał czym grać . '''Sam : '''Błagam nieee .. '''Dakota : '''Gdybym was nie znała pomyślałabym że chodzicie ze sobą . ''Nagle jo puściła rękę Sama . On uderzył się o ziemię . Dziewczyna dzikim wzrokiem spojrzała na Dakotę . '' '''Jo : '''Ty .. Ja ci daruję moją pomoc . ''Podszedła do niej i wściekle na nią patrzyła . Nagle pojawił się za nią Minotaur , który złapał Sama i zakneblował mu usta . '' '''Dakota : '''Jo .. '''Jo : '''Ta teraz masz się czegoś bać ! '''Dakota : '''Dziewczyno .. '''Jo : '''Przestań mi przerywać . ''Nagle wyjęła i pokazała mu odbicie w lustrze i zorientowała się , że za nią jest Minotaur . '' '''Dakota : Co robimy .. Jo : '''A to ! ''Wyskoczyła nagle przed Monotaura i zaczęła się z nim siłować . Nagle przerażony Sam spadł . '' '''Dakota : '''Jeeej .. '''Sam : Pomożesz mi ? Dakota : A paznokcie ? Sam : '''Są piękne i pewnie użyteczne . Teraz pomóż mi się wydostać . '''Dakota : '''Zrobię to dlatego że pochawaliłeś mój mani . ''Zamachnęła ręką rozcinając liny . '' '''Sam : '''Dzięki ! ''Rzucił się na nią , ale jej to nie przeszkadzało . '' '''Dakota : '''Pewnie . Też sobie pogratuluję . '''Dakota ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : '''Przystałam tylko dlatego , że wygrywam ! Haha Jessica się wypcha jak jej o tym opowiem . ''Tymczasem Jo została w końcu złapana po dziesięciominutowej walce , Potwór był jednak znacznie silniejszy od niej . Chwycił ją i uniódł w górę . '' '''Jo : '''Wy dwoje byście mi .. ''Zauważyła że oboje zbiegli . '' '''Minotaur : '''Haha sama zostałaś . '''Jo : Nie podaruję tej dwójce ... Na pewno pożałują ! Zakneblował ją i wsadził do worka . '' '''Jo :' Jak tutaj śmierdzi ! Minotaur : '''Okularnik chyba się wystraszył . ''Zorientowała się , że to był płyn fizjologiczny Sama . '' '''Jo : '''ONI ZGINĄ JAK ICH ZNAJDĘ !!!!!! ''Minotar skakał radośnie z tego , że schwycił kolejną osobę . '' Lewe skrzydło labiryntu , ucieczka Plik:150px-Wściekli_gladiatorzy.png ''Tymczasem gdy Jo była targana przez Minotaura który wygrał walkę ta dwójka uciekła od niej . '' '''Sam : '''Jo nie będzie zła ? '''Dakota : '''Ona sobie poradzi . Skoro tak wygląda to pewnie ktoś się nad nią zlituje i pomoże . '''Sam : '''Wątpie by ktoś chciał . ''Przez chwilę zaczęła się śmiać ale przestała . '' '''Dakota : Zaraz ? Rozśmieszyłeś mnie .. Sam : 'Tak ! Level up ! '''Dakota : 'Że co up ? '''Sam : '''Level ... no poziom . '''Dakota : '''Yyy jasne .. ''Wywróciła oczami i szła dalej uśmiechając się co chwilę . '' '''Sam : A ty właściwie co robisz ? Dakota : No jak to ? Trzeba być gotowym na moment kiedy zrobią focię . Przyjęła pozę chociaż nikt nie robił zdjęcia . '' '''Sam :' Ale wiesz chyba że ciągle nas filmują ? Dakota : '''Co ty mówisz ? Znaczy widzieli jak ja ciebie .. '''Sam : Tak ! Nagle zaczerwieniły mu się policzki , dziewczyna zaczęła z krzykiem uciekać . Sam ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : '''Kiedy nie ma tej psychopatki w pobliżu czuję się normalnei wolny . A tak to jakbym był cały czas na PvP z nią .. Jeszcze gdybym dorwał konsolę .. Serio potrzebuję , bo ten prawdziwy świat to poziom zbyt hard . '''Sam : '''Za szybko biegniesz . ''Nie mógł za nią nadążyć , aż sapał . Ona natomiast się zatrzymała . '' '''Dakota : '''Rany .. oni mnie widzieli z tobą . Z tobą . ''Nerwowo włożyła rękę w kieszeń , ale nie miała komórki . '' '''Dakota : '''Na dodatek nei mam komy ... Nie mam komy .. ''Zagubiona biegła aż uderzyła w coś . '' '''Dakota : '''Auć .. ''Nagle na nią spadł worek .Tymczasem Sam dobiegł do rozgałęzienia . '' '''Sam : '''Gdzie uciekłaś .. ''Szedł niepewnie dalej , az i jego od tyłu ktoś złapał w worek . '' '''Jo : '''Witam u nas Sam ! '''Sam : O rany ... Zaczęli się tłuc w worku a zadowolony minotaur . Minotaur : Trzy przekąski do klatki ! Podskoczył i zatupotał w skoku nogami po czym biegł dalej . '' Komnata między tunelami Plik:170px-Tchórzliwe_Lwy.jpg ''Tymczasem podziemna grupka , która wleciałą w dół po dłuższej wędrówce tajemnicym korytarzem dotarła do pomieszczenia przypominające typową pieczarę , wykonaną jakby znajdowali się w Tartarze. '' '''Shen : '''I jesteśmy . '''Jessica :' No mogli zamówić kogoś od mebli . Dotknęła kamiennego krzesła i otarła kurz . '' '''Jessica :' No i nawet lokaja nie mają . Kelly : Bo ich wtedy nie było . Jessica : '''To jak oni mogli żyć ? '''Kelly : '''Jesteś głupsza bardziej niż to jak wyglądasz . ''Spojrzała się na nią dziwnym wzrokiem . '' '''Jessica : '''To nie miało sensu a twierdzisz że ja jestem niemądra . '''Kelly : Szlak .. Shen : '''Wiecie co .. chyba mamy problem . ''Nagle spojrzały się i zobaczyli stojącego niedaleko od nich Bobbiego . '' '''Bobbie : '''Brawo , brawo , brawo . ''Zbliżał się do nich klaskając . '' '''Bobbie : '''Liczyłem , że póżniej odkryjecie moją bazę . '''Shen : '''To ty żyjesz !? '''Bobbie : '''Ja widać karaluch wszystko przetrwa . '''Jessica : Porównał się do robala . Kelly : '''Zgodzę się z nią . '''Bobbie : '''To nie miał być żart . ''Z jego rękawów wysunęły się dwa rozkładane miecze . '' '''Bobbie : '''A świadków trzeba się pozbyć . ''Nagle wyskoczył i zaczął biec po ścianie chcąc odciąć głowę Shenowi , ale nagle Kelly chwyciła za pierwszy lepszy kamień i rzucił . Ostrze trafiło w kamień a nie w chłopaka . '' '''Kelly : '''Padnij ! ''Chłopak się posłuchał a skołowany Bobbie zeskoczył za nim . '' '''Bobbie : '''Umieraj ! ''Chciał ciąć , ale ponownie Shen uniknął ciosu i miecze się wbiły w podłogę. Wykorzystując sytuację wyskoczył i kopnął go w twarz . '' '''Bobbie : Nahh ! Jessica : '''Moj kolej ! ''Podbiegła i z półobrotu walnęła go w brzuch . '' '''Jessica : '''Ty .. ''Chwyciła go za ramiona . '' '''Jessica : '''Jesteś ... ''Wskoczył , stojąc na nim na rękach do góry nogami . '' '''Jessica : Mój ! Gwałtownie opadła wyrzucając go górą przed siebie . Wyrzuciła go tak , że walnął o ścianę . '' '''Kelly ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : '''Pojęcia nie mam co się stało .. Ale jestem pod wrażeniem . '''Shen :' Dzięki Kelly i tobie Jessica Jessica : Rządzimy ! Podskoczyła chichocząc z radości . Kelly na znak zgodi kiwnęła głową i poprawiła sobie włosy . '' '''Kelly : '''Ta .. '''Bobbie : '''Hahahahahha Mhahahaha MUAHAHAHA ! ''Wstał i otrząsnął się , rozmasował sobie kark . Z przerażeniem cała tójka spoglądała na niego . '' '''Bobbie : N'aprawdę zabawne . Wy daliście mi radę ? Instynktownie Shen wyciągnął miecze . '' '''Kelly : '''Uważaj na nie , '''Shen :' Spokojnie .. Nożem perfekcyjnie operuje a to się zbytnio nie różni . Tylko wielkość . Bobbie : '''Ty ? Pokonać mnie ? Dobre sobie . ''Ponownie zaczął biec , Shen zrobił to samo . Zderzyli się ze sobą a Bobbie zatrzymał cios miecza ręką . '' '''Bobbie : Słabo . Shen : '''Mam drugi ! ''Chciał się zamachnąć i trafić , ale nagle Bobbie naparł siłą łamiąc jeden z mieczy . Szybko wykorzystał wolne ręce i zatrzymał cios oraz zablokował drugą rękę . '' '''Bobbie : '''Taki bezbronny . ''Tymczasem dziewczyny nerwowo spoglądały . '' '''Jessica : Co robimy ? Co robimy !? Kelly : '''Myślę .. ''Zaczęła bacznie spoglądać na pomieszczenie i znalazła szczelinę na górze . '' '''Kelly : '''Już wiem ! Tylko jak mam się wybić ? '''Jessica : '''Może armatni strzał ? '''Kelly : '''Skąd weżmiesz teraz armatę !? '''Jessica : '''Chodziło mi o figurę cherlederek ... '''Kelly : Aa to ok , tylko szybko .. Dziewczyny szykowały się do wykonania pomysłu Kelly , tymczasem Shen starał się siłować z rywalem , ale był znacznie słabszy i mniej doświadczony w walce . '' '''Bobbie ; '''Więc ostatnie słowo ? '''Shen :' Nie poddam się .. Bobbie : '''Haha .. Na plaży moi słudzy szybko sobie z wami poradzili . '''Shen : '''Wasi słudzy ? '''Bobbie : '''Aaa więc rozumiem . '''Shen : '''O czym ty mówisz ? '''Bobbie : '''Widać takie są stkutki od tego uderzenia . Nawet ciekawe . ''Nie mogą wytrzymać presji poddał się i Bobbie połamał jego srugi miecz , przypierając chłopaka do podłogi . '' '''Bobbie : '''Powiem ci tyle , że przeze mnie straciłeś to co było dla ciebie ważne . ''Nagle nad nimi przeleciałą Kelly trafiając kamieniem w dziurę , która się rozrosła i zaczęla bardziej pękać . '' '''Shen : '''To tylko twoje kłamstwo . ''Walnął go z głowy , wyrywajac się . Obok szybkim krokiem minęła ich Jessica . Ogłuszony przez chwilę Bobbie poczuł na swoim ramieniu odłamki skał . '' '''Bobbie : '''Więc powtórka z rozrywki . ''Sufit zawalił się na niego , grzebiąg go żywcem . bezbieczna twójka z drużyny znalazła się po drugiej strony cała . '' '''Shen : '''Lepiej znikajmy stąd .. '''Kelly : Racja ... Jessica : '''Szybko zanim on znowu przyjdzie .. ''Dziewczyny pobiegły tunelem a Shen si wpatrywał . '' '''Shen : '''O co mu mogło chodzić .. '''Kelly : '''Shen ! '''Shen : Biegnę .. Nie odrywał wzroku jeszcze przez chwilę , ale zaczął biec za dziewczynami . '' Prawe skrzydło labiryntu , okolice wsypu do klatki Plik:150px-Wściekli_gladiatorzy.png ''Przodem szła Zoey , a tuż za nią niczym piesek szedł Xavier . '' '''Xavier : '''Ale ty tak nie na poważnie ? Jam jest książe mroku . ''Zaczął nagle growlować i stroszyć włosy . '' '''Xavier :' I domagam się niszczenia ! Zoey : Żartujesz ? Jesteś nawet p[rzywoity jak się nei zachowujesz jak czub , ale chodzić ? Przybliżył się do niej i szepnął . '' '''Xavier : '''Ale wzbudzanie zazdrości nie jest dobre . ''Spojrzała się na bok i sposępniała . Odsunęla się od niego i zwolniła kroki . '' '''Zoey :' A co innego mi zostaje ? On ciągle ucieka przedemną . Xavier : '''Ma swoje tajemnice jak każdy . '''Zoey : '''A ty masz jakieś ? ''Podrapał się po głowie z zakłopotania . '' '''Xavier : '''Nie .. raczej nie mam takich które powinnaś znać . '''Zoey : '''Jedną już poznałam . '''Xavier : '''Jaką ? '''Zoey : '''Chyba mnie polubiłeś , bo nie grozisz mi nożem . '''Xavier : '''A mam ! ''Wyciągnął i był gotów podstawić jej pod szyję . '' '''Zoey : '''No i w tej kwestii nic się nie zmieni . '''Xavier : Taa .. Spojrzał się na sztylet i na dziewczynę i coś go nagle ruszyło . '' '''Xavier ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : '''Co się ze mną kurwa dzieje ! No ja PIER"OLĘ ... KU*WA ... '''Xavier : '''To ja pójdę przodem .. a wy się zabawcie . '''Zoey : '''Zabawne . ''Zrobił to co powiedzial . Dziewczyna usiadła i czekała na Mike'a który szedł kilka kroków za nimi . '' '''Mike :' Zoey .. dizęki za poczekanie . Usiadł obok niej . '' '''Zoey : '''Więc .. powiesz o co chodzi ? '''Mike :' Więc jest o tym ciężko mi mówić ale .. wiesz że mam napady i zmiany . Zoey : Wiem .. często je miewasz . Tyle ze udawanie wikinga nie jest zza fajne no i trochę dziwne . Mike : No rozumiem . Ale niestety jestem na to skazany bo .. bo .. Zamknął oczy i wziął głeboki oddech . '' '''Mike :' Osobowość wieloraką . Zoey : '''Wieloraką ? '''Mike : '''Wiem , że to dzowne ale proszę . Polubiłem cię .. ale że tak lubiłem , lubiłem od pierwszego spojrzenia . No i myślałem że .. ''Dziewczyna go objęła ze szczęścia . '' '''Zoey : '''Ja też .. Dziękuję że w końcu powiedziałeś prawdę . I teraz mogę ci z tym pomóc . '''Mike : Ja się cieszę , że w końcu zdjąłem ten ciężar . Oboje wstali i złapali sie za ręce . '' '''Zoey : '''Więc idziemy teraz wykonać razem to zadanie . ''Przytuliła się do jego ramienia i oboje ruszyli . '' Zamknięte pomieszczenie obok środka labiryntu ''Tymczasem u Chrisa . Ponieważ tak naprawdę statek nei zatoną , tylko doznał niewielkich obrażeń był on trzymany w porce , gdzie Chris napawał się oglądaniem zawodników . Chris : '''Chefie !! ''Wołał coraz głośniej . '' '''Chris : Chefie ! Chef : Czego Chris ? Chris : Czy myśmy zatrudniali albo zapraszali do cameo Bobbiego ? Chef : '''O czym bredzisz ? W solarium cię przegrzało ? On nie żyje . '''Chris : '''Nie czepiaj się i nie pogrzało . Zobacz . ''Pokazał mu nagranie . '' '''Chris : '''Chyba się przejąłem . ''Chef nagle się zdziwił i czuł jakby podniosła się temperatura . '' '''Chris : Tym jak im jeszcze uprzykszyć życie w kolejnym odcinku . Chef : A już się bałem że odezwały sie w tobie uczucia . Spojrzeli na siebie . Na ich twarzach pojawiły się uśmieszki po czym zaczęli się rechotać . '' '''Chef : '''A tak na serio nie wiem skąd się wziął . '''Chris : '''A nieważne . Dopóki nie chce kasy za występ albo pozwać mnie i na dodatek z własnej woli ich dręczy to dla mnie ok . '''Chef : '''Haha gnojki mają za swoje . '''Chris : '''Ciekawe czy którekolwiek tutaj dobrze . ''Wznowił oglądanie i nagle mu się przypomniała druga rzecz po co wołał . Chris : '''A i przynieś mi tego popcornu z karmelem i masłem . I nie żałuj , gwiazda musi się dobrze odżywiać . ''Wziął jego kubek i z grymasem poszedł do kuchni . '' '''Chris : '''Uwielbiam jego rozczarowanie na twarzy . Wsyp Plik:150px-Wściekli_gladiatorzy.png Plik:170px-Tchórzliwe_Lwy.jpg ''Minotaur , który złapał poszedł do innego zsypu . Znajdował sie on po prawej stronie labiryntu . Prowadził również do klatki pod ziemią . Musiał tutaj iść ze względu a to że tamten był rozwalony . '' '''Minotaur : '''Haha ! Dotarłem na skróty . '''Dakota : '''Jeeny w końcu nas wypuści . '''Jo : Jeśli bedzie chciał kogoś zjeśc to on idzie pierwszy . Chłopak coś zajęczał . '' '''Jo :' Powtorz , niesłyszałam . Walknęła w niego , ale nagle ona oberwała . '' '''Minotaur : '''Nie wiercić się ! ''Szedł aż nagle zahaczył i uderzył się Xavier . '' '''Xavier : '''Co do .. Ściana ? ''Spojrzał i zobaczył Minotaura . '' '''Xavier :' Whoa .. Zabiję cię !!! Jo : No pięknie psychol . Minotaur : Nie oddamci łupu . Zakręcił się i rzucił workiem trafiając w wsyp . '' '''Xavier :' Łup ? Obrażasz mnie nazywając materialistą . Wyciągnjął sztylet i rzucił się na atak . '' '''Xavier ; '''Chcę poczuć smak twojej ciepłej krwi ! ''Rzucił się w bijał nożem w jego nogę , ale ostrze się stępiło . '' '''Xavier : '''Oj .. Dlaczego ! Zawył na cały głos . '''Xavier :' Zginiesz ! Szucił się i zacząl go kopać i szarpać ze wszyskich sił . Minotaur podniósł maczugę w górę i zasadził mu w łeb . Nieprzytomny i zamroczony padł . '' '''Xavier :' Anioł ciemności .. poległ .. Chwilę potem przyszli Mike i Zoey . Mike : '''Xav ..Minotaur ! ''Minotaur się uśmiechnął . Pokazanae zostały przerażone twarze Mike'a i Zoey . Nagle mike wetchn ąl i krzyknął piskilwym głosikiem . '' '''Pamela : '''ZGINIEMY ! NIEEEE ! ''Nagle ekran się ściemnił i nie wiadomo co było dalej . '' Klatka , podziemny labirynt Plik:150px-Wściekli_gladiatorzy.png Plik:170px-Tchórzliwe_Lwy.jpg ''Cameron właśnie skończył montować . '' '''Scott : '''I co kujonie poradziłeś sobie ? '''Cameron : '''Tak .. zrobiłem miniaturąwą wersję wyciągnika i piły . ''Chciał przenieść urządzenie bliżej kraty , ale nie mógł . '' '''Dawn : '''Może pomogę . ''Wzięła i przesunęła w stronę krat. Scott się z niego podśmiewał . '' '''Cameron : '''On wychodzi jako ostatni . ''Włączył maszynę a Dawn się odsunęła . '' '''Dawn : '''Oby zadziałała. '''Cameron : '''Okaże się za trzy .. dwa .. jeden . ''Nagle było słychać jak ktoś leciał w dół . Spał worek , który uderzył w Valentina . Nagle z niego wybiegła Dakota chcąc się ochronić przed Jo . '' '''Dakota : '''AAA ! Ona chce nas zabić ! ''Zderzyła się z Cameronem którzy spadł na maszynę nabijając sobie guza . Dakota , która straciła orientację spadła na niego niszcząc maszynę . '' '''Scott : NIEEEE ! Jo : Gdzie ja jestem ! Dorwę cię blondyno ! Wyszła z worka ciągnąc Sama . '' '''Valentina :' Jesteście .. rąbnięci .. Zwijała się z boku na bok . '' '''Valentina : '''Moje ciało . ''Nagle ponownie na nią spadli m tyn razem spadł na nią Xavier , Mike i Zoey . '' '''Xavier : '''Ale jazda .. uuu .. ''Padł na ziemię . '' '''Mike : '''Nic mu chyba nie będzie .. '''Valentina : '''Dzięki za waszą wspaniałą troskę .. '''Zoey : '''O Dawn i Scot .... '''Scott : '''Też mi ciebie miło widzieć . '''Jo : '''Ty zniknąłeś z naszej drużyny .. ''Podszedła do Scotta a ten sie od niej odsunął . '' '''Scott : '''Bo nas porwali ? '''Jo : '''Nauczę cię obrony mięczaku .. ''Rzuciła się i zaczęła na nim stosować sztuczki zapaśnicze . Tymczasem Dawn usiadła i zaczęła medytować próbując się uspokoić . Niestety nie mogła się skupić . Hałas i jęki dobiegały zewsząt . Jednak mimo tego wychwyciła głos zbliżajacych się kroków . Wstała i krzyknęła. '' '''Dawn :' SPOKÓJ ! Środek labiryntu Plik:170px-Tchórzliwe_Lwy.jpg Tymczasem gdy Minotaur pochwycił pozostałych zawodników Staci i Paolo , którzy się zorientowali że byli przygnieceni przez skały bliżali się do środka labiryntu . '' '''Paolo : '''Ile jeszcze będziemy szli ... '''Staci : '''Wiesz idziemy jakieś .. zaraz policzę te kreski . ''Spogladałą na zegarek ale nie mogła odróżnić strzałek . '' '''Staci :' Dlaczego mój wujek Gustav nie mógł wynaleść zegarków z normalnymi cyframi . Paolo : '''Masz wujka co robi zegary ? '''Staci : '''Każdy ma .. ty nie masz ? '''Paolo : '''Ja mam .. ale ciotkę która je na czas . To się liczy ? ''Kiwnęła głową zgadzając się . '' '''Paolo : A masz jeszcze gumy ? Staci : '''Mam gumkę do włosów . '''Paolo : A to pewnie literówka .. daj ! Zrobiła krzywe spojrzenie '' '''Staci : '''Nie ! To moje .. '''Paolo : '''Dobra .. ''Nie zauważył aż walnął w śianę , która się zawaliła . '' '''Staci : '''Ale grzmotnąłeś ! '''Paolo : '''Zaraz czuję .. ''Zobaczył wielki bufet przed sobą . '' '''Paolo : '''Jedzenie !!! Rzucił się i zaczął brać wszystko co sie dało . Nagle zza kurtyny wyszedł Chris . Chris : Ej ! Kto wpuścił te świenie tutaj !? Chef : To są chyba ci frajerzy . '''Chris : '''Zaraz .. ''Przyjarzał im się . '' '''Chris : '''Masz rację Chefie , mamy więc zwycięzców dzisiejszego zadania ! Drużyna Lwów wygrawa dzięki .. sam nie wierzę że to powiem ale Staci i Paolo . '''Paolo :' Ważne że żarcie jest . Chris : '''Chefie , sprowadzisz mi resztę ? ''Podszedł do Paola . '' '''Chris : A ty wypad mi z bufetu ! Wcisnął przycisk i wykatapultował go na nowy statek . '' '''Chris :' O tak cacuszko działa . teraz ty dziewczyno . Staci : Ale .. Chris : '''Paa ''Wystrzelił i ją na statek . '' Komnata z klatką Plik:150px-Wściekli_gladiatorzy.png Plik:170px-Tchórzliwe_Lwy.jpg ''Dawn ostrzegła wszystkich , że ktoś sie zbliżał . '' '''Dawn : '''Ktoś się zbliża .. ''Wszyscy z zapartym tchem obserwowali i nagle pojawili się Kelly , Shen i Jessica . '' Jessica : Przyjaciele ! ''Podbiegła do nich ale tak sie zamyśliła , że walnęła w kraty . '' '''Scott : '''Ale odsiecz .. '''Jessica : '''Camcio ! '''Scott : Camcio ? Cameron : '''Nie jestem żaden Camcio ! '''Jessica : '''Dla mnie będziesz .. ale zaraz ? Czemu ta wywłoka na tobie leży ? '''Dakota : '''Chciałaś powiedzieć , że bardziej fotogeniczna wywłoka . Wiedzieliście , że nas kręcą ? '''Scott : Coś mi się obiło o uszy .. Dakota : Nie gadaj ! W międzyczasie Shen i Kelly znależni klucz by ich uwolnić . '' '''Kelly :' Wiesz całkiem zgrany z nas duet . Shen : '''Wiem .. no i muszę ci podziękować za pomoc w walce z nim . '''Kelly : '''To drobiazg . ''Uśmiechnęła się i dała mu klucz . On się do niej zbliżył aż ją pocałował . na ten widok patrzyła Dawn , która zamartła na ten widok . Kelly spojrzała się okiem i było widać w niej zawiść i to , że dobicie jej się udało .Dawn bez słowa odwróciła głowę . '' '''Kelly : '''To było wspaniałe .. '''Shen : '''Wiesz też tak sądze .. '''Kelly : '''Więc uratujmy ich i się wynośmy . ''Nagle ponownie było coś słychać . Ściana się zaczęła otwierać a z niej wyszedł Chef . '' '''Chef : Dzieciarnia ! Na statek już ! Kelly : Jaka .. Spojrzał się na nią i umilkła . '' '''Chef :' Tchórzliwe Lwy wygrały zadanie dzięki tym dwóm puszystym . Podszedł do kraty i ją wyważył . '' '''Chef :' A wy migiem bo czas nam ucieka !!! Jo : '''Chefie jestem pod wrażeniem . '''Chef : '''Ruszać się ! ''Pogonił wszytkich . Zoey i Mike pomogli iść Xavierowi , jessica pomogła Cameronowi , Dakota poszła z Samem , A sam Chef wziął Valentinę . '' '''Chef : RUCHY ! Valentina : '''Zaraz a gdzie Bobbie ! Ja chcę się z nim spotkać . ''Wszyscy zebrali się w windzie i pojechali na górę , gdzie od razu poszli na statek . '' Eliminacje Plik:150px-Wściekli_gladiatorzy.png Plik:170px-Tchórzliwe_Lwy.jpg ''Tym razem obie drużyny zostały zaproszone na eliminacje . '' '''Chris : Więc przeżyliście tą dzisiejszą przygodę . Dawn : To był jakiś koszmar .. Chris : 'Ale to nie koniec . ''Nagle wyszedł minotaur i wszyscy byli gotowi zerwać się do ucieczki . '' '''Chris : '''Czym się przejmujecie ? To tylko Izzy . ''Wszyscy zrobili wielkie oczy . Nagle Izzy zdjęła i pokazała swoją twarz . '''Izzy : '''Ale to było zabawne was ciągnąć i porywać . A te wasze miny .. Hahahaha ! No normalnie ubaw .. '''Chris : Tak i dziękuję , w nagrodę możesz odlecieć sobie tym ostatnim plecakiem rakietowym . Izzy : '''WEEE !! ''Zdjęła resztę kostiumu i odleciałą w trymiga robiąc dziwne wariacje w powietrzu aż do uderzenia z klifem . '' '''Dawn : '''A co zrobisz z nami ? '''Valentina : I po co drugą drużynę wezwałeś .. Nagle coś jej zachrupło w plecach . '' '''Chris :' Więc .. obserwowałem co się działo no i chcę was poinformować że .. Scott : '''Nasze porwanie było ukartowane .. '''Chris : '''Chciałbyś , zostaliście porwani i wasza para wypada a dołączy do was zaraz kolejna osoba w eliminacjach . '''Scott : Że co !? Chris : Proszę nie przeszkadzać w eliminacjach i posłusznie stańcie na tamtym iksie . Scott : Jakim prawem nas .. Chef go uciszył i delikatnie mówiąc zmusił go do pójścia . Dawn spojrzała się tylko na Shena . Ona zmierzył się i z nią wzrokiem ale nie kojarzył kim ona jest . '' '''Dawn : '''Jak ty mogłeś mi to zrobić . ''Wstała i podbiegła do miejsca o którym mówił Chris . '' '''Zoey : '''Nieczuły .. parszywiec .. '''Chris :' Tak , tak .. A teraz wyniki . Dostał od Chefa karteczkę z wynikami głosowania . '' '''Chris : '''Dzięki Chefie . Więc zobaczmy .. bezpieczni są Sam , Zoey , Mike , Xavier ... ''Rzuca im pochodnie . '' '''Xavier :' Ave ! Chris : '''Kolejną osobą bezpieczną jest ... Dakota ! '''Dakota : '''Rajciu . '''Chris : '''Tylko nie zemdlij .. ''Rzucił jej pochodnię . '' '''Chris : No została wasza dwójka .. więc osobą która z was odpadnie ... .... ... i to z przewagą tylko jednego głosu ... ... ... jest .... ... ... Valentina ! Valentina : '''Co !? Ja nwet bliżej nie poznałąm wszystkich ludzi !!! '''Chris : '''Jak mi przykro . ''Podaje Jo pochodnie ale i tak była wkurzona pomimo , że była bezpieczna . '' '''Jo : '''No to potem się dowiem które z was na mnie głosowało . ''Było słychać tylko gwizdy zawodników . '' '''Chris : '''To potem , ale teraz . ''Chef zaprowadził Valentinę obok Scotta i Dawn . '' '''Scott : '''Haha ! Też odpadłaś frajerko . '''Valentina : '''Ale i tak bedę mogła być bliżej ciebie . ''Przytuliła się do niego a on starał sie ją odczepić . '' '''Scott : '''Zostaw mnei ty zboczeńcu ! '''Valentina : To się nazywa miłością !!! Nagle cała trójka została wystrzelona w górę i zniknęli gdzieś za horyzontem . '' '''Chris : '''Aahh . Ta wyrzutnia jest znacznie lepsza od plecaków ! Więc kto przetrwa kolejny dzień ? Czy Shen odzyska pamięć ? Jak skończy drużyna Gladiatorów po nieudanej próbie wywalenia Jo ? Czy Kelly i Jessica kiedyś się dogadają ? Jak rozkwitnie miłość Paola i Staci ? To wszystko i więcej w kolejnym odcinku Grecji ... Totalnej .. Porażki !!! Gruzowisko ''Tymczasem w miejscu gdzie Kelly , Shen i Jessica pogrzebali Bobbiego żywcem . '' '''Bobbie :' Ludzie .. Było widać poruszające się skały . '' '''Bobbie :' Ludzie ... Nagle zostały roztrzaskane i odbiły się . W dziurze jaka powstałą stał Bobbie , ale zamiast krwi iskrzyło jego ciało . '' '''Bobbie : '''Nikt nie powstrzyma autonoma .. NIKT ! ''Nagle coś walnęło go i przebiło jego głowę . '' '''Izzy :' Haha ! Jestę Łucznikę ! Załapaliście to ludki ? ''Obok niej stali tubylcy którzy porwali zawodników . '' '''Izzy : '''Zobaczmy czy jeszcze są takie skarby ? Kategoria:Grecja Totalnej Porażki - Odcinki